


Pushing Me Away

by Ascella_Star



Series: Parallel Worlds [3]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been best friends for over ten years...</p><p>He was always there for her... and she will always Cherish all the moments they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Me Away

We've been best friends for over ten years, I remember I came here first when I was just a puppy, apparently I was a birthday gift, and you were still sad because f your father's departure. We were very small and we quickly became playmates and accomplices of mischief.

We had a great time running around in the garden of your house, playing in the rain or playing pranks your brothers, we were always there for each other when we need it the most... you were there for me when I got very sick... and I was there for you, when some guys wanted to bully you after school.

We grew up together, and I can say that we didn't have a master- pet relationship, we were more like siblings of different races... at least it was that way until one day eight years ago... I remember that you were very excited about going on a field trip. Last night you kept talking about it and how it should be fabulous to be at the Tokyo Tower.

That night when you came back home, you were no longer the same.

Your joy for life was gone, your eyes were sad and you shut yourself out... in the few times in that week that I could get close to you, only you held me close and cried... I felt so helpless! I felt your pain, your despair... and I had no idea what to do to take your suffering away!

After that week I saw a new change in you... The sadness was gone, and so was your pain... but your happiness did not return... now there was nostalgia in you... I saw you sigh all the time, and having your sight lost in space... I saw your melancholic smiles and how those new friends of yours shared the same feelings...

And here I was... waiting for you being back to who you were before... that cheerful girl who always played with me, that trusted me... my human sister...

Suddenly your joy came back; it was the day after White Day five years ago. You were Smiling again so much, your eyes were shining like before and I thought that the Hikaru I knew was back... but it was not entirely true, because even if you were smiling again, you no longer played with me... you stopped telling me your secrets, we were no longer mischief accomplices... I know you've never stopped loving me, that I am still important to you, but I also feel that I am slowly being relegated to oblivion...

And I saw you change, I saw you graduate from high school, and finish early your career in Vet school... I remember you once told me you would be a great Vet so that I never got sick again...

One day I met the new reason for your happiness... I must confess that I felt jealous, but also, I felt relief. You had not replaced me and I knew the love you have for him is completely different from what you felt for me. Geez! I can even say that I liked him, and I knew he could take better care of you than me...

Last night I saw you prepare your belonging. You are going away with him, or at least that is what Satoru said... and I, I only ask one thing from you, to say goodbye, I know you will no longer be here with me, but at least have me that. I'll miss you, I won't lie... but if that is your happiness then I'll be happy for you...

Finally the day we part ways has come, sadly perhaps forever. I see you smiling holding his hand, while gathering your belongings and I look how you smile while saying goodbye to your brothers ... it seems you did not remembered that I'm here too, that I love you as much or even more than them... but it doesn't matter as long as you are happy.

I retreated to my doghouse while giving you one last look wishing you good luck, when…

**\- Fiiiiiiiiiiiii Hikari! Where are you? Let's Go!**

I raised my ears... is she calling me? Really... she wants me to go with her? I approached her with a little fear... maybe it is not what I am thinking...

**\- Hikari! But where have you been? You didn't think that I'm going to leave you here! Did you? My oldest and dearest friend, you are coming with me!**

I wave my tail, and I run towards her and jump... she wants me by her side! No, she didn't forget about me! That's why she didn't said good bye to me!

Now I am walking by her side... towards a new adventure, wherever it is, I'll always be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i have an on going series named Valentine's Chocolates... which i will be uploading son.
> 
> this was the oficial announcement of the sequel (back when it was first published in spanish)
> 
> Ohh by the way, this was inspired in another song. "Avientame" by Cafe Tacuba. Look for it, belive me, it is worth hearing it while reading this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! I would love to read your thoughts about this: D
> 
> Hugs!


End file.
